


More, Please!

by BurgerKitten69



Category: Burger King "The Burger King" Commercials
Genre: A different kind of deep throating, A different kind of edging, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Begging, Burger King - Freeform, Choking, Crack, Degradation, Dom! Burger King, Finger Sucking, Food Kink, Force-Feeding, Gender-neutral Reader, Hungry equals horny, Master/Slave, Messy eating, Non-Explicit Sex, Not sponsored, Not suitable for vegetarians/vegans, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Outercourse, Praise Kink, Punishment, Pure cursed energy, Rewards, Slow Build, Teasing, but too much NSFW content to be rated M, in case it's not obvious--this is a joke that i put way too much effort into, sub!Reader, unsubtle advertising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurgerKitten69/pseuds/BurgerKitten69
Summary: Alt Title: If Burger King Advertised Using Smutty Fanfiction
Relationships: Burger King/Reader
Kudos: 2





	More, Please!

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, the reason this exists is because I heard about the Wendy’s Wattpad account and was like: Imagine if other companies did that, but make it smut (that and lockdown has ruined me). So that’s why there is very unsubtle advertising towards Burger King throughout this fic. I was thinking about making this into a series with other companies, restaurants, etc—but idk. 
> 
> Also, the descriptions of the burgers mentioned in this fic are mostly copied and pasted from the Burger King menu on their website, so credit to them I guess (please don’t sue me).
> 
> DISCLAIMER: There were some points when I was writing this that honestly made me feel sick, so if you’re prone to nausea or not a fan of bad eating habits, maybe don’t read this.

“The Burger King™ will see you now.” The voice of one of the guards boomed above you. 

Your heart raced as the towering doors to the throne room swung open. It had been so long since he had last called you, that you had almost forgotten how to behave (not that would have a problem reminding you). Your legs shook slightly as you stepped forwards towards the sexy king sat proudly on his throne.

He smirked down at you with a playful glint in his eye. You both knew what was about to happen and neither of you could be more grateful that you had found each other. The Burger King™ locked eyes with you and you instantly blushed, looking away. He chuckled, loving the way he had such an effect on you without doing much.

As you reached his throne, everything was starting to come back to you and you instinctively dropped to your knees.

“You called, master?” you practically squeaked, looking up at your master with wanting eyes.

“Yes, my burger slave,” the king said. “I have something new for you to try.”

You bit your lip excitedly at his smooth, sensual tone. It had been so long since you last heard his voice, that it felt like you were being told the meaning of life when you heard it for the first time that day.

“Do you think you can handle it?” he asked somewhere between serious and jovial.

“Yes, master. I’ll do anything for you.” You responded desperately, already starting to feel a heat between your legs.

“Good slave.” He brought one of his large meaty hands to pet the top of your head. You leaned in, as you felt the warmth of his breath fall across your face.

 _“I’m going to have so much fun with you.”_ He whispered directly into your ear.

You shivered at his words as he took his hand away and sat back in his throne, twirling his moustache seductively.

“Are you ready for a taste?” he asked, his voice as reasonably low as the prices at Burger King™ itself.

Your mouth started to water just thinking about his meat deep inside you.

“Yes, master.” You moaned, your head getting dizzy at the pure pleasure of just submitting to him.

The Burger King™ mused over your response for a moment, running his fingers through his thicc beard. Then, his eyes snapped back to yours as fast as the waiting time at the king’s restaurants.

“Beg for me.” He commanded.

You squirmed uncontrollably under his hot gaze and your cheeks flushed, unable to resist.

“P-please, master—let me taste your meat. Please.” You sputtered out, the humiliation of saying what you wanted out loud only turning you on even more.

The king only laughed at your weak attempt.

“Pathetic.” His voice got darker. The word sent a shiver up your spine, becoming more desperate to please him. “You can do better than that.” He teased.

“Please, _please,_ master. I really, _really_ want you to put your freshly cooked meat made to order deep inside my mouth.” You begged obediently. “Just—please let me get a taste of your succulent beef; it always tastes so good—master, please!”

“Much better.” He cooed caressing the side of your face to lift up your chin; giving you no choice but to look at his satisfied grin.

“Such a good, obedient slave for me.” He praised in a way that made your brain melt. You didn’t want to think about anything other than pleasing your master.

It was all you cared about.

He was your master, your king, your Master Burger King™.

He gestured for you to sit on his lap, something he had never done before as he usually just made you stay at his feet.

“M-master?” your head tilted in confusion at this. _Was this some kind of trick?_

“Don’t be shy.” Your master whispered with a smirk.

You hesitantly stood up and walked closer. The king sensed your nervousness and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you onto his lap. You buried your head into his chest to hide your burning cheeks and you could feel the vibrations of his laughter through his soft stomach at your reaction.

“So cute,” he said and started stroking your head. He ran the tips of his fingers down the back of your neck making you shiver again.

Nestling deeper into his robes, you breathed in his heavenly natural sent of burgers made in a timely manner for a reasonable price ( _like the ones at Burger King_ _™ for instance_ ). You would stay like this forever if you could.

A loud snap of fingers startled you out of your trance for a second. You looked up at the king and instantly remembered what that meant. The doors opened again and you hid your face back in your burger master’s chest at this arrival, not wanting to know how red your face would get if you made eye contact at them. Footsteps and the wheels of a cart echoed throughout the room and stopped at the foot of the throne.

“Leave it there.” You heard the king say to the person who just came in. You still didn’t look up.

The footsteps started retreating.

“Wait!”

The footsteps stopped.

You felt the Burger King™ turn to you. “Burger slave, where are your manners?” he scolded. “My butler has come _all this way_ to deliver this delicious meat you’ve been _begging_ for, and you won’t even _look_ at him, let alone say thank you.”

You couldn’t decide if you love or hated the way he knew exactly how to mentally torture you. You looked up at the king to try to plead him with your eyes, but he only raised a disapproving eyebrow at you. Begrudgingly, you turned your head to face the butler standing behind the cart where you noticed a silver platter sitting upon it.

The butler’s face flushed slightly, but he managed to keep his composure with his tall posture and hands behind his back.

In a flurry of stutters and squirming on the king’s lap, you finally managed to get the words out. “T-thank you for delivering Master Burger King™’s handmade, juicy, flame-grilled meat served in a soft—sometimes sesame seeded—bun.”

An awkward cough escaped the butler, but he bowed respectfully and left.

You hid your face in the king’s chest again as you heard the doors close feeling utterly humiliated. He brushed the side of your face with the back of his fingers.

“Much better slave, but it looks like I might have to discipline you more so that you remember the rules again.” The Burger King™ half-growled in your ear.

You whined frustratedly, not being able to believe that after all this time of waiting to get another chance to taste his meat again, he could still snatch your opportunity away from you in the blink of an eye.

The Burger King™ could be so beautifully cruel sometimes.

He reached over to the cart and lifted off the lid of the silver platter revealing four burgers in the iconic Burger King™ packaging. You breathed in the smell so deeply, you could taste it in the air. The crunchy lettuce, the tangy cheese and—of course—the hot moist beef patties prized between the slightly warm bread of each burger—you almost came right then and there.

He took one of the burgers out of the packaging and held it up in his puggy, ringed fingers. Your mouth watered as he brought it closer. Finally, the moment you’ve been waiting for! Your lips parted in anticipation ready for that seasoned meat to grace your tongue once more.

But all of that was swept away when the king’s lips wrapped around the bun instead.

“Mmm…” he sighed loudly, biting down hard into the _Bacon Double Cheeseburger_ , knowing exactly what he was doing to you.

Your eyes transfixed on the burger and its crispy bacon poking out between the bread. Crumbs started cascading down The Burger King™’s luscious beard and you had to force yourself from scrambling to pick out the tiniest scrap of that heavenly burger from it.

You groaned frustratedly. The one thing you _needed_ at that moment was just out of your reach. However, you knew that if you tried to grab it from your master’s hand, your punishment would be far greater that the torture of watching the king slowly chewing the cheeseburger and making exaggerated “yummy” sounds at you.

The next few minutes were agony as your master ate more of the burger, ignoring your pleas and cries for it like you weren’t even in the room. The smell of the burger was becoming more intoxicating as it lingered in The Burger King™’s breath; your legs tensed, your core tightened, and you were _so hungry._ Hungry for the two flame-grilled beef patties topped with Applewood smoked bacon and American cheese, all toasted in a seeded bun.

As he came down to the final bite, you couldn’t help but whimper at the sight of it, hoping that he would at least let you have one mouthful of it.

“So delicious…” your burger master teased, now looking straight at you for the first time since he started eating. His golden-brown eyes shot right through you and you could feel your body convulsing greedily.

“Master—can I—I please have—er—” you couldn’t get the words out, sizzling under his gaze.

The king pretended to act confused.

“Hmm?” he raised an eyebrow, his tone still playful. “What’s the matter, slave? Did you—” he paused taking a glance at the remains of the burger in his hand. “—want something?”

You whined again. “Please, master! Are you really going to make me beg again?”

Confusion was still plastered on the king’s perfect features. “What do you mean, slave? I’m not a mind reader.”

“M-master, I j-just want t-that last piece,” you said, pointing to what was left in his hand.

“Oh, _this?_ ” the Burger King™ said, using the same patronizing tone.

“P-please?” you choked out, displaying your best puppy-dog-eyes.

He moved the piece closer to your mouth and your lips slipped open.

“Not yet,” he said. “close your mouth.”

You did as you were told, not wanting get into any more trouble. Fighting back every fibre of your being to take the whole thing into your mouth, you noticed that there was probably some bacon left in it. The temptation was almost unbearable as he dragged the burger across your lips, feeling the melted cheese stick to them. With the scent of it directly under your nose, you were struggling to keep from drooling all over yourself. You moaned deeply, your stomach burning in primal hunger.

Just as you thought you couldn’t handle any more of this the king spoke.

“Do you _really_ think you’ve deserved this?” he whispered, taking the burger away from you and dangling it in front of your eyes.

You whined like a puppy and nodded.

The king laughed at your desperation. “Are you going to be a good burger slave for me now?”

“Y-yes, master. I’ll be _so good_ for you.” You said instantly.

He moved the burger back to your closed lips and you whimpered again.

“Take it, my obedient pet. Take it whole.” He commanded, his voice as smooth as ketchup, and yet as harsh as mustard.

You opened your mouth wide, finally tasting the soft cheese, the smoky bacon, the tender beef, and the pillowy bread. You noticed that you had opened so wide that the tips of The Burger King™’s thumb and fore finger were also in your mouth. You wrapped your tongue around them and sucked on them greedily, trying to get as much of the burger as you could.

“That’s it my greedy, little burger slut.” The Burger King™ said took his fingers out of your mouth. “Just take my meat in deeper for me.”

You chewed and swirled the burger in your mouth, wanting to savour every moment of the taste.

“Mmm… master, this tastes _so good…”_ you moaned with your mouth full. Some of the spit covered burger slopped out of your mouth and down your chin as you said this, but you just scooped it back up and into your mouth; a move you knew the king loved.

He moaned in response and stroked your cheek. “Do you want to swallow it, my obedient slave?” he asked, staring directly into your eyes.

 _‘Was he kidding?!’_ you thought to yourself because of course you did. _Everyone always has a great time eating at Burger King_ _™. EVERYONE. **ALWAYS.**_

 **_ EAT AT BURGER KING _ ** **_ ™! _ **

“Yes! Please, master.” You said, tilting your head up so none of the burger fell out and so the king could see the mushy mess it had become.

“Go on, then.” He said casually as if you didn’t really have to ask.

The heat between your legs now ached and swelled as the burger travelled down your throat. You wanted to gasp out in pleasure, but you had to keep your mouth closed to ensure that you swallowed as much of it as possible. You managed to let out a few moans as your as body pulsed and twitched with the burger sliding deep inside of you. But it wasn’t enough to send you over the edge.

As your tongue explored the empty cavern of your mouth, you sighed as all that remained of the beautiful _Bacon Double Cheeseburger_ was the after-taste.

Your breathing came out in shallow breaths. “More—I need _more_ —please, master.” You managed to say.

“If you insist.” The king smirked, reaching over to another burger on the platter.

Before you even had time to work out what burger it was, The Burger King™ grabbed the back of your neck and shoved the new burger into your mouth. You let out a noise in surprise as it hit the back of your throat. After a few minutes of choking and gagging, you soon got used to it. As your tongue explored the burger, you recognised it as a _Double Whopper_ _®_ , which made you moan in ecstasy. You rubbed your thighs together, already _so_ wet. Some of the lettuce and onion fell into your lap, but the king either didn’t notice or care as his eyes were still only on yours.

“Bite it.” He said though gritted teeth. You could feel his arousal beneath you, poking the back of one of your thighs.

Your jaw clamped down immediately and tore off half of the burger like a starving lion.

“Yes,” The Burger King™ groaned. “taste those two flamed-grilled beef patties topped with juicy tomatoes—that fresh cut lettuce, mayo, pickles, white onions and swirl of ketchup in that soft sesame seed bun.”

You moaned again; your body enraptured with pleasure—you loved it when he talked dirty like that.

Once you had swallowed what was in your mouth, you could only beg for more.

The king ignored you and instead wiped some mayonnaise off the corner of your lips with his finger.

“Clean up this mess, slave.” He said bringing his finger closer to your lips.

“Yes, master.” You moaned before trailing your tongue all the way up from the base to the white liquid at the tip, looking into his eyes the entire time.

“Good slave,” the king praised breathlessly. “Are you ready for another bite?”

“Please, mast—”

Before you could finish what you were saying, the king grabbed the back if your neck again and tried to force the rest of the burger down your throat—cramming as much of it as he could into your mouth. Unfortunately, a lot of the contents ended up spilling out all over you, but you were too lost in the pleasure to care.

It was starting to get harder for you to keep from cumming as you ate the burger. You moaned desperately and clung to the king’s robes, the lack of air only turning you on more.

“Take my meat, you hungry little burger slut!” The Burger King™ growled roughly.

It was tough, but you eventually managed to eat all of it. You were shivering at this point, with mayo running down your chin.

“Very good, slave.” The Burger King™ praised.

“T-thank you, master.” You said, your jaw aching.

Your master reached over for another burger. You scrunched up your shaking body into a ball, not knowing how much more of this you could take. You could feel your body threatening to release, but you had to hold back— _you didn’t have permission._

As if reading your mind, the king looked over at you with slight concern. “Do you think you take two more?” he asked, his voice had become softer.

You took a deep breath to try and compose yourself. You wanted more than anything to just let go and cum hard with The Burger King™’s meat in your mouth—but at the same time, you _needed_ to please your master. Not to mention, the next burger in his hand looked and smelled _so delicious._

“Of course, master! I’ll do anything for you.” You said as he stroked the top of your head.

You looked back at the burger. It was a beautiful _Steakhouse Angus_ burger. Before you could admire it any longer, you suddenly remembered something.

“Master,” you said just as he brought the burger closer to your lips.

“Yes, my pet?” The Burger King™ answered just above a whisper.

“You said we were going to try something new?”

“Yes, slave, and we will; I just want to be sure you’ve _earned_ it.” His tone was started to get dark again which excited you more.

“O-okay.” You said as The Burger King™ thrust the _Steakhouse Angus_ into your mouth.

He kept going like he did before, stuffing that deep smoky BBQ sauce with a flame grilled 100% Aberdeen Angus beef burger. With smoked bacon, crispy onions, mayo and sliced tomatoes topped with a white cheese slice. You had to squeeze your thighs together, your orgasm threatening to release once more. Luckily, you managed to fight it off and finish the burger; chewing and swallowing like your life depended on it.

“Master,” you gasped out panting as you saw him already reaching for the final burger on the platter. “I don’t think I can take any more—I-I’m so _full_.

“Yes, you can.” Said the king, taking the final burger out of its packaging. You couldn’t help but notice that there was something different about this one. “I’ll even let you cum this time.” He said as he looked down at your desperate state.

A shiver went up your spine at his words and you nodded.

“Okay master, I’ll do it for you.” You said without needing much thought.

Your master leaned his lips to your ear. “Such a good slave for me.” He whispered.

At that moment, you finally figured out what it was about this mysterious new burger that seemed so different to the others.

“Master—is that—chicken?”

He didn’t have to answer—that mischievous look in his eyes said it all.

“We-we’ve never done _chicken_ before.” You stammered nervously.

“You can do this.” The king reassured. “Do you trust me?”

Your stomached ached, but you could still feel the pleasure building up inside of you. “Yes master, I trust you.”

“Open your mouth then, burger slut.” The Burger King™ commended opening your jaw.

It was _so big_ and the flavour was so different than what you were used to.

“Do you know what this is, slave?” the king said.

Not being able to reply with your mouth so full, you just shook your head.

“It’s a _Roadhouse Crispy Chicken_ burger.” He started to explain, pushing the burger deeper inside of you. _“A BBQ chicken burger with savoury bacon, lettuce, crispy onions, creamy white cheese and our signature BBQ sauce and a crispy chicken patty, all served in a soft brioche bun.”_

Your moans were getting louder and more uncontrollable as you were getting close. The king noticed this and, whilst forcing the last part of the burger into your mouth, said the words you’d been waiting for.

“Cum for me, burger slave.”

You moaned in relief as you finally let go and came hard in your underwear. The pleasure became your entire world for a moment. The knowledge that you were cumming for _him_ and him alone made it all the more intense. You opened your eyes and looked up at your master as you finished both your orgasm and the burger; still moaning at the after-shocks. You whimpered at the hungry look he was giving you.

“M-master, master…” was all you could mutter, twitching in his arms.

“You were so good for me, slave.” The Burger King™ cooed as he held you tightly against his chest.

You breathed heavily across his robes as you tried to get your breath back. His scent filled your lungs like he was your only life source.

As the king whispered words of praise into your ear, you remembered you could still feel his hard cock beneath you.

“Master, what about y—”

“Don’t worry about me, my pet,” the king reassured. “just rest now.”

You nodded and fluttered your eyes closed.

You stayed like that for as long as you needed, still covered in the remains of the burgers. You couldn’t wait to find out how The Burger King™ was going to make you clean all of it up later.

You sighed contently and nuzzled into his chest.

“I love you, Burger King™.” You said without thinking.

_Burger King_ _™--"Be Your (Master’s) Way”._

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even like burgers


End file.
